


Flying

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Series: Lay Me in the Back Seat Baby, I'm Fucking Dying [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Violence, Slurs, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat





	1. Window

There were plenty of heroes out there. Plenty of villains too. Many of those who worked together knew each other by name but by some unspoken rule, acted as though they didn't. Not to say there weren't exceptions. The best example The Human Kite could think of was him and his best friend Stan. Not when other people were around but it's not like it made a difference most of the time. Unlike Kenny (he'd been unmasked but the point still stands) they didn't actually do anything to hide their faces.

It's amazing how safe they're made purely by convention. Kyle counted the days until fucking Cartman ruined it.

Granted out in 'the field', being fucked up was inevitable. There were no conventions against hurting each other- hell, even worse. That's part of why the Human Kite liked Professor Chaos and company. They weren't out for serious blood. But the Kite had never met these particular villains before. They definitely weren't with Chaos at least. If they were, Kyle's fairly certain he wouldn't be a few seconds from learning how people who fell out of airplanes felt when meeting pavement. Alternatively, finding out if crushing one idiot would be enough to break his fall.  
Below, Kyle could just hear Stan's scared, screamed promises to catch him. Above, he glared at the bitch who'd shot him down. She had that 'I demand to see your manager' hairstyle, highlights and all. Basically, she was Starfire in a dress with a halo instead of glowing eyes and 'Jesus beams' (that's how Hemlock had described them before betraying them for Professor Chaos and becoming 'Disruptive Growth') instead of green energy balls. Whatever. What a God damned bitch.

Kyle's well justified anger was interrupted when he found himself careening to the right, flipping around, and smashing through a window along with whoever the hell had grabbed him.  
Right. He wasn't the only one who could fly around here. It was easy to forget Seraph when he was so in the moment being pissed off. Ironic, considering that these assholes they were currently fighting claimed to have something to do with him. Namely that they 'wanted him back'.

The Human Kite was careful getting up after he'd come to a stop. He'd been protected from most of the glass- best not to waste the other hero's efforts after the fact. Speaking of whom, Seraph had scrambled up against the far wall, babbling and fussing with his enormous white wings. He seemed like he was in pain, but he looked fine at a glance...  
Kite saw through the illusion when the first bloody piece of glass clattered to the ground under one of the 'undamaged' wings. Seraph was a fantastic healer- really all of his powers were support focused. On that note, it was stupid that he hadn't wrapped them up in a 'screen' (shut the fuck up, it's a fucking force field). The Human Kite had to assume that he probably just panicked. Seraph acted scattered around him sometimes for whatever reason. Strange for a hero who was normally so composed and confident. As a person though- Well, Kyle had his guesses, but he didn't actually _know_ Seraph's identity. He was part of the Mask Wearers Club so just asking was probably a super pointless endeavor.

Not really able to help much, he walked over to the other to offer him a little emotional support. Rubbing the space between his wings and maybe occasionally brushing a thumb over the base of the feathery limbs. They were awfully pretty, but saying as much would make Seraph preen so the Human Kite always kept his opinion to himself. Not that that's where Kyle's focus was though, not when he was a sitting duck with person-of-interest and a room full of civilians.  
He did tense up when the bitch from before showed up in front of the hole they'd left in the side of the building, but thankfully he didn't need to do much. Bungee cords from shot up from below to drag her down, snagging around her waist and catching on her stupid dress. (Really, what the hell kind of super villain wears a dress!?)

* * *

It's after the fight that the Human Kite and Seraph leave the office building again, this time using the proper methods. Kite's out first, since Seraph stayed behind for a minute to fix the smashed window. The second he's out the door, Stan all but tackles him to the ground.

"Shit dude! Are you okay?! I thought-"

"I know dude. I'm fine okay? It's cool." Kyle didn't really want to think about the almost dying thing anymore than he really had to.

Eric snorted, "You got your ass kicked by a girl, kike."

Kyle was just tired enough to ignore that remark. That and Stan was still latched onto him and that was way more enjoyable than dealing with Eric's bullshit.

"And you," The Coon redirected his focus to Seraph the second the other guy was outside, "who in the fuck were those dick holes?"

Seraph sighed heavily, "I was never a part of their team. They're just... a little bit crazy I guess." He fussed more with his wings than he paid The Coon mind.

"So you **don't** know them?" Call Girl pressed gently.

"Not as Seraph," he answered evasively.

"Uh huh," the woman slowly replied. Call Girl was obviously suspicious, but she seemed like she was willing to leave it at that. Kyle imagined there were some present who wouldn't.

"Look, I'm pretty wiped," the Human Kite said as he pulled away from Toolshed at last. And before anyone else (read: The Coon) could press the subject. "Let's regroup back at base."


	2. Matters of Impatience

There's plenty of merits to the Coon and Friends' current base. It's retained the charm of the one they'd used in their youth, a lot of the same old stuff still around and on display. Now however, it's bigger, nicer looking, has a few spare rooms, and there's a kitchen.  
Okay sure, one could argue that the old one did too, but they weren't the people stocking it or even cooking in it most of the time. This is different. It's more.

The Human Kite is in one of those spare rooms now, sitting on the beat up old bed they'd managed to get for this one. Along with him was Seraph who was busy at work mending his kite. It's quiet but somehow the air still feels full. Maybe even a little stuffy.  
It's not that Kyle can't guess why. It's likely all in his head, because for all the guy's 'peacock'-ish attitude, Kyle may have a crush. A big fat one. Especially if the man he thinks is under the mask really is it.  
Handsome, sweet, talented, and suffocatingly nice. When he told Stan his friend made no small show of turning up his nose. Moaning and groaning about how Gary was a prick, though Kyle is certain that if it did go somewhere, Stan would come around.

"There," Seraph chirped, "all patched up!" A hand came around to the Human Kite's shoulder, gently urging him into facing the other hero.

It was stupid that he had such nice eyes. Actually, not stupid, just completely and purely unfair. Kyle smiled instinctively, "Thanks. ...For today, just, you know, in general."

He earned a chuckle as the other hero stood, "It was... interesting, wasn't it?" Seraph let out a little sigh, almost heading out but stopping short in the doorway.  
The Human Kite watched as his eyes twitched about, thinking rather than looking at anything.

"I... Do you have a minute?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." The red head straightened up in attention, "Why?"

The blond hero nodded gently, taking hold of the door handle and shutting them in together. "I apologize in advance if I do anything to make you uncomfortable. It's... I've been thinking about talking to you."

"Well," he teased, "you're doing a lot more than thinking about it so far."

Seraph seems dumbstruck for a second and Kyle almost wonders if he broke the other somehow. But then he laughs. Shit. It's what he was aiming for but, he was _not prepared._  
Shaking his head, Seraph continues, "Oh, let me- I mean to say that I've wanted to talk to you about something."

Kyle swallows hard but keeps his smile in place, "Sure thing man." The Human Kite adjusted on the bed when the other came and sat down next to him again. It's mostly pointless but at least he's facing the other a little straighter on than he was before.

"Right..." Seraph laughs a little more but these giggles sound more like jitters. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He cocks a brow at the guy.

"Nothing to you, necessarily. This has just been a long time coming and I... Well, it's complicated."

"Oh yeah?" Kyle says as he leans a little closer. He catches just a whiff of the prim blond's cologne. It's nothing new, but it still kills him.

"Mmm... I have... Kyle? Can I call you that?" His light brown eyes plead where his voice stays calm and polite.

This time both of his brows rise. "Oh. Sure I guess, but I don't-"

Seraph shakes his head quickly and it makes his pretty blond hair jostle a bit. "It's fine- Well I mean maybe it isn't, but I'll get to that later. There's other things I need to do after this first. Er, was that clear enough?"

"Yeah, but why?" Kyle frowns. It's not really fair.

Seraph rolls his shoulders, "Personal preference? Having... some semblance of control over all this? I'm... Well, to be frank, I'm a fussy coward."

"O-kay... So what's all of this about?"

He took a deep breath, wings pulling in tighter against his back and hands coming to rest together in his lap. "I'm not sure what to call it exactly myself- I want to say... well, love but that's.... Kyle, I've felt... very strongly for you for years now. I just wasn't ever brave enough to say it."

The Kite wanted to be stunned, but in hindsight maybe he wasn't. Seraph wasn't good at masking his feelings. Kyle had been determined 'not to read too far into it'.  
Between the phrasing and Seraph's wish not to tell Kyle who he was yet... It seemed like that had apparently been sort of a good idea. "I care about you too, but you can't just not tell me your name after that."

"Tomorrow." Seraph stated firmly, "I promise." He was standing again before Kyle could stop him. Then out the door before he could get his voice together.

Left flustered and a touch fucking irritated, Kyle simply stayed put on the bed, pouting. There was no way he was going to chase after the other. Oh he wanted too, but Seraph sounded pretty serious. And besides that, it was just ridiculous that he had to wait for something as important as a name! Whatever. It was just a day.


	3. Disappear

It's cold- perhaps inevitably considering the mixture of late winter chill and the state of this particular building.  
It's been a few weeks since he's been home. Or anything like it. Gary Harrison has fallen off the face of the Earth. Seraph has been overactive in his place. But distant from his companions. Every task he could find: diving into fiery buildings, thwarting petty robberies, distributing every coat, blanket, and pair of shoes he could get his hands on. Unmentionable are the tired people he's slept with under his wings in alleys. Too grateful to ask why he's there, but it's in their eyes when he offers. He keeps what money he's got access too close at hand. There's more he could, should be doing to fix his situation but sitting down for long enough to do it makes him anxious. He's being stupid, but it's like he has the energy to do anything but fix it.

Helping everyone else down on their luck in a land of plenty is a charitable distraction. Gary isn't apt to admit that he's running himself ragged but his body has fewer complaints bringing it to his attention. He forces himself to just... stop. Just for a little while. He hides, settles down wrapped up in his wings, camps out for a day of rest that isn't looking to be so peaceful.

His eyes are closed when he hears footsteps, and he keeps them that way. Even as whoever is there comes up to him. The most response he gives is to curl up in his wings tighter.

"It's good to know you can get sick and weak like the rest of us Seraph."  
He and Toolshed have never gotten along much. If the black haired man didn't want to even try and be friendly then so be it. Seraph had always at least tried to be civil. He and Stan had fell out of good favor with each other years ago and frankly it was nothing worth forgiving either. Both sides knew who the other was, and neither of them made a show of it. At least not more than being strained with each other.

Seraph's stomach turned, but he kept himself at least looking neutral when he opened his eyes. Though he couldn't pretend that he hadn't puffed up a little bit. "I'm not _that_ special." The rough sound of his own voice was an unpleasant highlight of his situation. Partly... Well, entirely self inflicted. "What's your point then? I doubt you're here to just stand and watch." Seraph tried to snarl it all out, but it came out sounding pathetic, at best.

Toolshed just stood there for a second, drinking in the sight of him. Maybe he was wrong about the watching, but it didn't like he was actually so pleased as his words had implied. "Serious, this has to be some kind of karma..." Unconvinced; whatever Stan thought of him, he really wasn't getting any kicks seeing him brought low. Gary figured that counted as some sort of blessing.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes. "Don't judge me just because I sin differently than you. ...What has my pride ever hurt besides myself? And maybe yours, once or twice?"

"...Probably a lot more than you think dude," he said with a heavy sigh. Toolshed looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kite is uh... He's been worried about you. ...He's not the only one either."

Seraph mulled the information over sluggishly. "I don't want their-"

"Oh shut the fuck up. You look like total shit and I only caught up to you because you're trying to take a nap in this abandoned crapsack." The man marched over, hauling Seraph up to his feet by the root of one of his wings. "We're leaving before the floor gives out."

Feathers thoroughly and literally ruffled, Seraph adjusted his wings sourly. Nevertheless, he let the other drag him away by the wrist. He muffled his awful sounding cough against his free arm.

They moved down the first couple of flights mostly in silence. "...When was the last time you ate?"

"Why do you assume it's not recent?" The returned question is far more curt than the worried hero deserved.

"I'm not assuming crap. It's just the first thing I could think of that we should take care of."

"...Yesterday, towards the end of the day."

"...Fuck. I mean... I guess... it could be worse?"

"Could be. ...Did Kite send you?"

"Are you kidding? We've  **all** been in meltdown mode this whole time. What the fuck did you think was going to happen?"

Seraph doesn't really have anything to say. Maybe he should have figured, but he'd been... preoccupied. He lets the subject die in the quiet before mustering up his energy to pull forward and walk next to the other instead of behind him. "Where are we going?"

"After grabbing some takeout or something, back to headquarters. Where else would I dump your sorry feathery ass?" The insult comes out almost sounding affectionate. Gary is fairly certain he's imagining that though.

Still, it's enough to make him feel a little bit better, almost. He huffs, "And will The Coon be alright with that arrangement? Or does it not even matter because Mysterion booted him again?"

"If he isn't cool with it, I'm pretty sure we can make that second one happen."

There's a bubble of a laugh in his chest but it doesn't make it out. "Fine by me, I suppose. ...Hopefully this won't be for long."

"...It'll go on for as long as it needs to Seraph. Get the fuck over yourself okay? We're here for you."


	4. Unmask

"Seraph." His voice is stiff as stone, but Gary still feels his heart pound a little harder. He's been avoiding the other. It's shameful, but Kyle has yet to give up on him. "You've been here for like a month. Are you ever going to take that mask off?"  
The Human Kite has been fishing for this since he returned to the base. He does technically owe it to the other. Mysterion has been helping the other too. Wonder Tweek encourages it when he visits. (Gary's friend hasn't been looking good lately. Tweek assures him that everything is fine, that he's on the track to being healthier. Gary isn't totally convinced when he looks more like death than ever and is obviously exhausted. But hopefully he's just missing some vital piece of information to explain whatever he's going through.) Call Girl fusses over him, but isn't as pushy. Whenever he's ready is good enough, she says.  
It's stupid really. They obviously all have it figured out at this point. What could they actually gain from unmasking him?

"No. I'm perfectly comfortable this way." He starts to walk away.

"No you're not!" The Kite pushes in front of him and he can see nothing more than the irate scowl on his lips. He normally wouldn't bother pulling his eyes away as they move. Not as Seraph, but- "You aren't acting like yourself and it's really fucking uncomfortable watching you pretend not to be crawling in your skin."

"...How punk rock of you," Seraph drawls dismissively.

"Oh Jesus Christ! I care about you, remember!? Please just-" Green eyes squeezed shut, a match for his fists. The Kite's whole body draws up with his breath, and droops down with it too. "Please." He looks up at the other, and Gary has to look away. "Let somebody help you. Anybody. For fuck's sake."

"I don't need any more help than I'm already getting."

"Bullshit," he counters with a tired snarl.

"It isn't Kite, honestly."

"Fine. Then look me in the eye and say it again."

It's exhausting to meet his eyes. Kyle's folded up his arms but he still looks like he could use a break. Seraph doubts he looks much better. "...What makes you think this is actually so important?"

"...Acting like this isn't real isn't going to make all the crap go away." His expression is the angriest depiction of pity Gary has ever laid eyes on.

He swallows hard, feeling his Adam's apple bob. It's only accentuated by the fact he's got his eyes closed. "What do you even know...?"

"Are you asking that seriously or just being an asshole?"

"Seriously."

"...I'm scared for you. I want you to be okay, Gary. ...I know it's not... poof and you feel better, but shit, this isn't helping. Wallowing in your misery is never helping."

Hearing his name out of the other's mouth makes him gasp a little. It's not that he's surprised he knew. It's simply disarming after stubbornly using an alias for so long without hearing it. There's nothing he can think to say or do, but luckily Kyle doesn't seem to have the same hesitation. Gary jumps a little when he feels Kyle's fingertips on his skin.

"Oh!" The curly haired man laughs shakily, "I was going to ask if I could take it off but-"

"Yeah. It's not actually... It's-"

"Your powers." Instead of pulling back, Kyle's fingers slip up and into his hair. It leaves his palms resting against his cheeks.  
They aren't warm. In fact they're actually a bit clammy. But they make Gary feel warm.

"You know... It feels warm- or... I don't know. Soft. It feels soft, now that I can pay attention to it..."

"Does it? I don't usually notice either." Gary drags his eyes open again. Kyle's face is gentle now, and much less certain.  
The way Gary sees it, Kyle knows what he wants out of this exchange. The simplest solution and then they're all... at least mostly comfortable again. Outside of the fog of his temper however, it clearly had occurred to him that it might not be so easy. With that new perspective, the way forward had lost it's clarity.  
The presumptuous train of thought is interrupted when the hands on his face squeeze affectionately. Gary lets a weak laugh slip, among other things. His mask faded slowly. The wings would take longer, summoning and dismissing something so real was far more exhausting than simple light shows. Enough so that he avoided making that change whenever he could, naturally including now.

Kyle hummed appreciatively. "Better. ...You know, you could stay with me if you want. Nicer than in here, plus my mom has been worried sick about you."

"Has she? That's sweet of her." He offered an uneasy smile. Gary liked Mrs. Broflovski well enough. That didn't mean he wanted to intrude.

"I mean it Gary. I like you. My family likes you. We've got a guest room." His face set determinedly again and Gary knew that 'No' wouldn't be an acceptable answer. Not necessarily unacceptable, but not without an argument.

"...If you're sure. Kyle?"

"Yeah?" He perked up, not hiding his delight at his quick victory well.

His chest felt tight, but Gary pulled what little was left from the reserves of Seraph to lean forward. Beyond being able to count the smallest of Kyle's freckles. The kiss was feather light and brief enough to be missed in a blink. "I am so, so scared." Whispered into the thin air between them after.

"It's going to be okay. Seriously, cross my heart, swear to God. Whatever you need."


End file.
